Telian
Statistics Common Attribution: Telian Categorical Attribution: '''Telianit Sapient ' '''Evolutionary Star System: Shiss ' Evolutionary Planet: Telios Prime Star Systems of Prominence: Shiss Population Data: 16.42 billion Civilization Class: C Physiology Analysis Overview Telians are a sentient bipedal endothermal omnivorous species native to Telios Prime, in the Shiss Sector system. Telians possess symetrical anatomy, and are fur covered along their body and appendages, in several different colours and with an extensive demonstrations of markings. Telians reproduce sexually, and are oviporous, laying an egg only if fertilisation has occured. Both male and female Telians alternate care of the unhatched egg until full maturation. Physical Characteristics Standing tall, the average Telian male measures a little over 2.1 m. There have been some Telian as tall as 2.7 m in the past, although the more recent Telian (in the last century) has reduced in stature. It is conjectured that this is due to the introduction of space travel and low gravity environmental factors at a young age, although studies have been performed to determine the actual validity of these statements, no proof has yet been demonstrated. The average Telian female measures a little over 1.9 m. There have been some Telian females as tall as 2.6 m, although this is a very rare occurance. The average Telian male weighs approximately 90 kg, although there have been extremes in both directions. The average body fat content of Telian is relatively low, due in part to a high metabolic rate and a natural tendency to exercise. The average Telian female weighs approximately 75 kg, altough there have been extremes in both directions. The Telian is a furred species, with a very sleek body covering of very dense single layer fur. The fur varies in shades from complete black to very white, with many colour variations in the natural tones of Telios Prime. Sensory Organs Visual: The Telian species, having evolved from small nocturnal predators, have front facing visual organs, capable of very accurate distance measurements, in low to medium high levels of illumination. Since the Telians have evolved in a system with quite a bright central star, they have maintained the double eyelid configuration of many of the terrestrial fauna on Telios Prime. Tactile: From the cushioned pads and articulated hands and feet of their forebear, the Telians have evolved distinct appendages, but have maintained the retractable claws that made their ancestors such successful predators. They have lost the foreleg glands that secreted a paralytic venom though. Olfactory: The Telians have a very developed olfactory system, as well as a secondary chemical analysis system that is similar in many regards to the sense of smell. Since the primitive ancestor was a rather small predator, it had evolved a very advanced method of friend-foe-prey analysis that combined olfactory and pheroemonal analysis. This system has been refined within the Telian and is central to the Telian mating and social interaction rituals. Supraolfactory: This is the name of the secondary Taste: The Telian sense of taste is quite developed, due to millenia of concern regarding prey and its preparation and its close link to the olfactory sense. Hearing: The sense of hearing in Telians is quite developed, although the Telian ears are no longer external, and as such, no longer moves. Evolutionary Analysis It would appear that Telians evolved from smaller, quadriped predators on Telios Prime. Current fossil records does indicate ancestors that share many traits of the modern Telian species. One aspect that has solidified this line of thinking is the common genetic link between Telian and other subspecies on Telios Prime. It would appear that modern Telians share more than 96% of their genetic material with most lifeforms on Telios Prime, and over 98% with a group of small predators, collectively known Telianisv, which include several distinct species. Biological Analysis Having evolved on Telios Prime, Telians are carbon-dioxide metabolizing creatures. And as common to many life bearing worlds, the fauna has developed a symbiotic relationship with the flora. As the vast majority of the animal lifeforms on Telios are carbon-dioxide metabolizing, the great majority of the flora is oxygen metabolizing. This relationship allows for the exchange of gases necessary to maintain a balance that is equitable to both groups. It is a cycle that is theorized to be a requirement for the development of sentient life, although this remains to be proven by Telian scientists. One interesting development of Telians has been the increased survivability of young Telians attributed to the maturation stage that the Telian egg goes through once laid by a Telian female. While quite small in stature at the laying stage, the egg grows through a fairly long maturation process, and when this process is complete, the young Telian hatches. At this stage of maturation, the young Telian has almost full motor control, and can usually walk bipedally within hours of hatching. This is a level of unprecendented development, and it is believed by the scientific community to have been the genetic trait that set Telians apart from other species, and allowed them to develop the way they have. Ecological Analysis Sociological Analysis In the past, Telians lived in social groupings that were based on familial connections, which is common of many animals. What set Telians apart was the evolution of these groupings to include members that were not familial, but of a similar subspecies. As such, groupings of Telian subspecies became the norm for centuries. Following the Cataclysm, the surviving Telians changed once again, adapting to the requirements of the day by creating groupings that went beyond the traditional subspecies grouping, and specifically promoted multi-species groups. This has greatly affected the current development of the Telian people. This change has also brought about significant modification of the Telian political structure. And following the development of democracy within the surviving Telian nations, it became apparent that the goals of all Telians were best served by creating a more centralized government, that could have a more planetary view of things. Political Analysis The current Telian political system is the federated democracy, which encompasses the three great nations of Telians on Telios Prime, as well as the colonies on Telios II and Telios III, is ruled by an elected president and his cabinet, made up of members from the Council of Elders. The president and his cabinet can be considered the Executive branch of government. There is also an effective legislative branch of the government, the Unity, that is made up of elected members from National Counsils, which are in turn made up of elected members of Regional Counsils, which are in turn made up of elected members of Municipal Counsils. This stepped system allows members serving in the Unity to have a full understanding of the day to day requirements of the Telian people on a local scale before attempting to deal with issues of a planetary scale. This became even more important once Telians began to colonize other planets within the Shiss System. Historical Analysis About 200000 years ago, Telios Prime was struck by an asteroid from the Shissian Belt, resulting in worldwide catastrophe. The total population of Telios Prime was reduced by almost 65% on impact, and casualties eventually resulted in a reduction of almost 80% of the total population. At the time, the Telian civilization had become settled from their original nomadic existence, having discovered agriculture and husbandry. Having quite recently developed written languages, some records survived even following the Cataclysm, which allowed the surviving Telians to help rebuild their civilization, by working together, as varied groups but one people. During later underwater explorations of the impact site of the Cataclysm, it was discovered that another, much older impact had once happened on Telios Prime. Careful measurements placed this first impact at a little more than 1.2 million years in the past, but with similar origins to the Great One. It was decided following this discovery that one of the primary goals of the Telian civilization would be getting to space, discovering the source of these asteroids and finding some way to prevent another disaster of this nature from happening in the future. The Telian Nation National Statistics Legal System Military Although there are several branches of military services in Telian society, it is the Telian Space Protectorate that has caused the most excitement among young Telians. As military service is mandatory in one form or another, for a period of no less than 4 years, many young recruits hope to receive a posting within the TSP. The other large military branches are the Telian Planetary Force, and the Telian Naval Force. The TSP has been fulfilling the roles of an air wing, and as such this is also a part of their mandate. Demographics Religion Arts Education Transportation Technology Category:Sentient Species Category:WIP